


R.J. Lupin, "Fear and Loathing in Las Wardrobe: Toward an Affect-Determined Classification Methodology for Boggarts," Cryptozoology 429:12 (Spring 2015), 359-402

by thehousewedestroyed



Series: The Real Relationship Was The House We Destroyed Along The Way [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousewedestroyed/pseuds/thehousewedestroyed
Summary: this ain't your mama's shoebox project





	R.J. Lupin, "Fear and Loathing in Las Wardrobe: Toward an Affect-Determined Classification Methodology for Boggarts," Cryptozoology 429:12 (Spring 2015), 359-402

** Abstract: **

The boggart has been identified as a genus by Lewton (1941), but there have been no scientific methodologies developed for distinguishing between species due to the impossibility of observing physiological dimorphism between boggarts. However, new developments in affect theory present a potential framework for the classification of boggarts. Researchers in affect (Goddard, 2012) have established qualitative and quantitative distinctions between fear-related emotions such as terror, horror, thrill, abjection, dread, phobia, and trauma. These categories, labelled for this study as fear-types, were applied in an experiment in which boggarts were classified by fear-type. Results indicated that the fear-type manifested by a given boggart was consistent across the majority subjects exposed. Additional experimentation in husbandry was undertaken, in which most boggarts mated within their fear-type. Offspring consistently produced similar fear-type results on a smaller scale when exposed, suggesting fear-type is a strong indicator of species. As in other genera, cross-species mating was possible in select species, namely terror and horror. Thus these distinctions may be used to classify the species, demonstrating the potential to unlock groundbreaking discoveries about the boggart.

**Full Article:**  


**Author's Note:**

> this ain't your mama's shoebox project


End file.
